Unexpec
by princessA2008
Summary: Hermione remembers an interesting detention that may have led to an unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

One shot between Snape and Hermione. I have recently become almost obsessed with this pairing and decided to give it a try. This is written as though the trio has come back to finish their seventh year so Hermione is of age and obviously Snape survived Nagini attack.

Hermione sat on the floor of the bathroom in her head girl apartment. She had been sick to her stomach for almost a week now and she was starting to worry. She thought about reasons why she would be sick and her mind kept coming back to one thing. Could she be pregnant? When was her last period? It didn't take her long to remember. She had just finished the day before she received her first detention without Ron or Harry.

Hermione entered the dungeon and Professor Snape was seated at his desk at the front of the room. "Enter the room, Ms. Granger. You are letting in a draft." She walked up to the desk. "Professor I'm still not quite sure why I am here. What did I do wrong?" The professor slowly looked up from his work, "Ms. Granger I told you that one day I was going to get you for being an insufferable know-it-all. Plus I needed to have the cauldrons cleaned and I know you do it best." With a wave of his wand the cauldrons came from the cupboard and filled the front table.

Hermione walked to the table and began on the first cauldron. Some of the grime would not come off even with the most powerful cleaning spell she knew. After the first few cauldrons, Snape had finished his work at his desk and must have noticed how much Hermione was struggling. Instead of being his usual prick self he walked over to the table and grabbed the next cauldron on the table. Hermione and Snape worked quietly side by side for about an hour and then when there was only one left they both reached for it. Their hands touched and when Hermione tried to pull away Snape held on.

"Ms. Granger, don't think I haven't noticed how much you've grown up. I have watched you grow from that bushy haired little girl to this amazingly sexy young woman." He ran his hand up her arm and chills ran down her spine. "You have been on my mind a lot lately. I see you walking the corridors barking orders at first years, it kinda turns me on. Ever since the war you've become so unlike your old self." Hermione had to admit to herself that she had always found Professor Snape unsually attractive. She brought her hand to his chest as he bent down toward her. Their lips met and suddenly the cauldrons were gone and Professor Snape and picked up Hermione and put her on the table. Their kissing grew more passionate and with one hand Snape cast a silence spell and locked the door and with the other hand he was taking of Hermione's outer robes. Hermione was fast at work trying to undo the buttons on Sanpe's robes. "Geez Severus, must you have so many buttons." Snape stopped for a moment and looked at Hermione. "Say that again."

"What?"

"My name."

Hermione gave a devilish grin. "Severus." They continued kissing but it didn't take long before Snape cast a spell that undid his buttons and took off what was left of Hermione's outer robes. It was then that he realized that Hermione wasn't wearing much under her robes. Another grin crossed as she lay back on the table so Snape could enjoy the view. Her green lace bra and panties glittered in his eyes. He ran his hands down her chest to the top of her panties. He slipped them off slowly kissing the inside of her thighs as he went down. He kissed the top of her feet and she let out a little giggle. He kissed back down her leg and her inner thigh. When he reached her core he found it already dripping wet and waiting for him. He brought his finger to her clit and started to rub slowly. Hermione began to moan as her hands gripped the edge of the table. He moved his fingers and inserted on inside her and her moaning got louder. He began to put another finger in an before he realized it he was completely naked. He looked up at Hermione and saw her wand being lowered. She grabbed and pulled him on top of her. Snape hovered himself over her opening for just a moment but Hermione started to beg. " Please Severus, I need you inside me."

At that Snape entered her and started to thrust faster and faster. Hermione's hand was still gripped on her wand and as she moaned louder sparks started to fly from her wand. As she reached her climax, the sparks turned into fireworks that filled the room and started to explode the cupboards. Snape continued until he too climax and filled Hermione with his juices. He then got off the table and magiced his robes back on and looked around the classroom.

"Well Ms. Granger. That was fun but now you have a lot more cleaning to do so I will leave you to it." And with that the Professor left the classroom.

Hermione pulled herself up off the floor and looked in the bathroom mirror. Could she really be pregnant? And with a professor's baby?

Okay there it is. My first attempt at sex writing. Please be kind. I'm not sure I like how I wrapped it up but I'll you all be the judge of that.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize greatly to those who may have been waiting for the next chapter in this story. So many of you asked for me to continue the story that I just had to :-) I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed trying to figure out what to do. Her parents were going to kill her if she was pregnant. She needed to talk to someone; to get this off her chest. She obviously couldn't discuss this with Harry and Ron. They decided not to come back to school and besides they wouldn't understand. Luckily, Ginny was still at Hogwarts. She needed her right now but would she be awake. Hermione slipped on her pink silk robe and quietly made her way down the stairs from her room and into the common room. She didn't think she would be lucky enough to find the young red head in her usual place by the fireplace since it was 2 in the morning and she was right.

Hermione sat in the arm chair and watched the last embers of the fire crackle on the hearth. Her life seemed to be turning upside down. She rose from the chair and walked up the all to familiar stairs to the girl's dormitory. She lightly tapped on the door and then opened the door. Given the events over the past few years there were few new students this year. Most of the girls were students who had discontinued there learning during the war. Most of the girls decided to sleep in one dorm but Ginny and a couple of the older girls were sleeping in this one. Hermione crossed the dorm floor to the bed by the window where Ginny was sleeping soundly. She climbed in next to the red head and pulled the curtains around the four poster bed. After casting a privacy charm around the bed so none of the other girls could hear their conversation, Hermione lightly shook Ginny awake. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and was slightly startled by the sigh of her best friend laying next to her.

"Hermione? Is everything okay?" She sat up and wiped away the tears that had begun to form in the older girls eyes. For a moment Hermione became hysterical. She was spitting out the whole story in a very fast jumbled mess. "Breathe, Hermione, breathe."

Hermione took a deep breathe and begun telling Ginny the story from the beginning. "...and I think I might be pregnant." Ginny's eyes were the size of saucers. "Oh my god, you had sex with Snape? Was it good?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Giinny darling you are completely missing the point. Though to answer your question, yes, it was amazing," Hermione stated with a grin. "But I could be pregnant right now. You know pregnant, as in with child, in the family way. You know, with a baby. That would be half Snape!" Hermione was standing up by this moment and Ginny was staring up at her. "Okay, calm down. Please. Do you know for sure? You could be freaking out about nothing." Hermione took another deep breathe and lowered herself down on the bed. "Okay, you could be right. No need to panic just yet. I'll send an owl to my friend Allison back home and have her send me a muggle pregnancy test. If I send it to her first thing in the morning then she should be able to send it back by tomorrow evening. Then I'll know for sure. For now I guess I should get some sleep. Do you mind if I just stay here?" She laid down next to her best friend and fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up and went straight to the owlery. She had her note to her friend Alison already scribed specifically stating to not utter a word of her situation to her parents. If she was just being paranoid and wasn't really pregnant there was no reason to freak out her mother. She watched as the owl flew out the window. Ginny met her at the bottom of the stairs and they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was going to be a long day. Luckily, she didn't have potions today. Seeing Snape would have made this so much harder. Most of her classes went by in a blur. Before she knew it she was back in the Great Hall for dinner. The day must have gone faster than she thought it would. Right before dessert appeared on the tables, an owl flew over the Gryffindor table and dropped a small package in front of Hermione. She gasped and then grabbed both the package and Ginny's hand and ran all the way to her Head Girl dorm. She opened the package and was pleased to see a package of seven tests. She planned on taking every single one just to be sure. She took them in the bathroom while Ginny sat on the bed. She peed on every single stick and then walked back to the bedroom. She held on to Ginny's hand so hard she may have broken some fingers. The few minutes passed and she rose from the bed and picked up the first stick , took a deep breath and looked down.

Okay so cliffhanger ending. Thank you for reading. I need your opinions. Should the test be negative or positive. If its negative the story pretty much ends here. If its positive it will continue.


End file.
